


Notifications

by sunmoonandstars



Series: Sarcasm and Slytherin [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmoonandstars/pseuds/sunmoonandstars





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

1\. I have written about 5000 words of Sarcasm & Slytherin today. Best guess, book 5 is ~5 chapters from completion. I have 2 exams Friday and another one Monday but then I have spring break. The March 30th date is the latest I'll start posting book 4 but you can probably expect it sooner. 

2\. The first chapter of the other fic is up now. I will put it up in segments of about every other day since it's already written while I deal with finals and S&S. The rest of it will probably wait as S&S gets priority. 

3\. You are all amazing


	2. Book 4

Sarcasm and Slytherin Book 4: Harry Potter and the Center of the Maze is now posting! Updates will be about once a week. Thanks for sticking around everyone! 


	3. Chapter 3

Update schedule for CotM: once a week, ish 

 

News re my other AU, Souls Touch: on hiatus. I do have the plot hammered out through year 6, and i have a pretty good idea of how the rest will go, but S&S is taking priority. At a guess, I will be able to return to Souls Touch sometime around August, depending on how busy this term is and how busy my summer gets. right now i have several job shadows, an internship, and a part-time tutoring job lined up along with riding lessons, writing, and a very backed-up TBR list, so that's uncertain. 


	4. Grimmauld Place Layout

It occurred to me that I was keeping a working layout of Grimmauld Place in my head for writing this fic. However, I'm writing the end of year 5 right now (ridiculously behind schedule, I know, sue me) and due to circumstances I'm not going to reveal just yet, I suddenly need to know more about its layout than I did. This led to me trying to draw a rudimentary floor plan so I can keep track of which bedroom is on which floor, which then led to going on HP Wiki and starting a project that is presently 2.5 hours long and counting to make a functioning floor plan because worldbuilding inconsistency or uncertainty drives me nuts. SO, I'm taking some liberties with canon and also, possibly, with previous S&S references to what floor this person's room is on, etc. I'm including the "official" layout as I'm using it in this fic below, in the form of screenshots I took of my OneNote drawing extravaganza.I'm not an architect so it could probably be a lot better, but it works. It helps that this is a magic house, and wizarding architecture is heavily implied to be different from Muggle. Hogwarts is the case in point, but the Burrow is also described as looking rather implausible, and probably has a good amount of magic holding it up. If you can expand a bag or car on the inside and not the outside, why not a room? if anything a room would be easier, given that it doesn't move. I've decided to take some liberties with this to get around my lack of architecture skill. For instance, the first floor bathroom is under the stairs, but if you're actually in said bathroom, you don't notice the jagged underside of the stairs above you and it seems like a normal, slightly narrow toilet. Furthermore, given that it's a townhouse crammed in with other townhouses, it can't have windows on either side and probably hasn't got any on the back wall, either. This being a magical home, I've simply decided they can make windows like they do in the underground bits of the Ministry to provide "natural" light. Most of these have views of London public parks and are generally ignored except as a source of natural light. 

From now on this is the established layout of the house and I apologize if anything from before Ch 10 of CotM doesn't match it. I'll fix those errors as I find them, and I did go back to Ch 3 of CotM, which is where Harry first encounters Grimmauld Place, to rework certain sections. One of the biggest issues I can think of is that I've been operating on the assumption that the kitchen is on the first floor; it is in fact in the basement down a short set of stone steps. I'm not going to go back and fix every instance of the kitchen being on the first floor but assume it's been in the basement all along, please, and that the "basement" as I've been mentioning it is in fact Basement #2. 

Also, for all my fellow Americans, I've been using the British/European system, where the ground floor is referred to as that, the floor one level off the ground is the first floor, etc, throughout this fic and here on this floor plan. The labels in the actual pictures are in the American system because that makes more sense to me, being the one I grew up with; the bolded text labels are correct. Sorry for any confusion. 

Without further ado: 

 **Ground Floor** : I added a bathroom that wasn't there in canon, the aforementioned toilet in the space under the stairs. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142176340@N06/42409192642/in/dateposted-public/)

**1st Floor** : Canonically has a bedroom and toilet on this floor that i got rid of. The bedroom space is now occupied by the potions lab. Furthermore, you can't actually look out over the railing and down into the entrance hall, sadly. That's canon but I couldn't figure out how to get it into the architecture of the house without making everything else impossibly convoluted and a terrible layout. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142176340@N06/27589685347/in/dateposted-public/)

**2nd Floor: 3** bedrooms, 1 full bath. The back bedroom is a magical expansion. In canon there's only 1 bedroom known for sure to be on this floor, the one Harry and Ron share, which is implausible. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142176340@N06/42460397441/in/dateposted-public/)

**3rd Floor:** Master bed and bath, which Sirius refuses to use because they belonged to his parents, plus a study. None of this existed in canon as far as I can determine but the Blacks absolutely would not have an ostentatious master bed and bath in their townhouse, nor would they not have a study for Important Pureblood BusinessTM. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142176340@N06/42409652062/in/dateposted-public/)

**4th Floor:** Sirius' and Regulus' bedrooms, canonically on the topmost floor of the house, plus 1 more. Same layout as 3rd floor. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142176340@N06/40651768700/in/dateposted-public/)

**5th Floor:** Is the house getting improbably tall? Yes. Yay magic! They just make it look 3 stories from outside. Wards are great. Side note, I've previously said that the library is on the 5th floor. I added one and it's now the 6th. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142176340@N06/42460397521/in/dateposted-public/)

I don't know if anyone even cares about this quite as much as I do, but for clarity's sake, here you go. 

(that said: i actually had a ton of fun doing this. probably too much fun. oh well.) 


	5. Souls Touch 2 and S&S Books 4/5

8/15/18: Harry Potter and the Center of the Maze is officially complete 

Book 5 is currently in final edits--a friend read it and prompted me to go back through and flesh out certain aspects of the characters and their plans, especially Jules and Harry's relationship, and Dumbledore and some of the other antagonists' motivations. The edits are going really well and I plan to start posting S&S book 5 around the end of August or beginning of September, at about a chapter a week. Book 6 is outlined and the first chapter and a half or so have been written.

As far as Souls Touch book 2: I know I said I'd probably start updating that again at the end of the summer, but S&S book 6 is a much more involved project than any of the books that have come before it, mainly because a lot more of it is original. I'm deviating more and more from canon with each book, which requires more planning. All that is to say i haven't seriously worked on Souls Touch 2 since last spring. I have the whole thing planned out, it's not abandoned, and I'm absolutely going to come back to it, but right now it looks like I'm going to finish S&S first. 

 

I'll update this work when I start posting S&S 5, as well as Souls Touch 2.


	6. Translations

 

Korean translation for Sarcasm and Slytherin ─ Harry Potter and the Den of Snakes by Noname

한국어 번역 for 신랄한 성정과 슬리더린 ─ 해리 포터와 뱀들의 소굴 by 노이름

<https://nonameisname.postype.com/post/2346804>

 

German translation for Sarcasm and Slytherin -- Harry Potter und der Bau der Schlangen by burningupasunjust2saygoodbye is available [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744690/chapters/36610956) and also linked from Harry Potter and the Den of Snakes. 

 Update 8/27: Translation to Bahasa Indonesia available here https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812928/chapters/36808215

Update 9/5/18: french translation available courtesy of Chysack: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626049

 

Thank you go everyone working on translations; I'm more honored than I can say that you're going to such an effort! 

 


End file.
